fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Star Aura! Aikatsu☆
Star Aura! Aikatsu☆ (スターオーラ！アイカツ☆ Sutā Ōra! Aikatsu☆) is a fan series created by CureKanade. Plot Nanako Yozora is ordinary middle school girl. But when she and her friend Saki Yumekawa come across a poster about inviting girls to Starlight Academy to become idols, Nanako and Saki's world changes from there on woulds. Characters Nanako Yozora (夜空 ななこ Yozora Nanako)- Nanako is the main character of this series. Nanako's dream was always to be an idol. She can sing, dance, act and even study at the same time, but she can't do everything. She has stage fright, and she passes her entrance exam with flying colours and she doesn't know why. She is a hard worker, lovable and fun to hang around and her favourite brand is Angely Sugar. Saki Yumekawa (夢川 サキ Yumekawa Saki)- Saki is Nanako's close childhood friend who tends to have alot of information about the famous idol Kaede Hoshizora. She is a bubbly girl who is in Nanako's class and is a bit of a clutz. Even though she is a clutz, she works hard like Nanako to become an idol and perform shows with all her heart. She is a hard worker and funny and her favourite brand is Happy Rainbow. Yume Houjou (北条 夢子 Hōjō Yume)- Yume is the number two most popular idol and a role-model at Starlight Academy. She has been going to Starlight Academy since her last year of elementary school and is still trying to pass Kaede but can't seen to beat her in anything. She is a friendly, smart, kind, stubborn and jealous girl and her favourite brand is Spicy Ageha. Supporting Characters Kaede Hoshizora (星空 楓 Hoshizora Kaede)- Is the number one most popular idol and role-model at Starlight Academy. She started as a model at nine years old and started to sing at ten years old. She is a year older than Nanako and her friends and helps them when she gets a chance. She is a popular, kind, stubborn and smart girl and she is very close to Ichigo. Delta Bokujō (牧場 デルタ Bokujō Deruta)- A new student at Starlight Academy who appeared in episode 15. She is kind and sporty and is named after the Australian singer called Delta Goodrem. She as a twin brother named Daniel (ダニエル Danieru) who was also named after a famous British Actress called Daniel Radcliffe. She is a shy, kind and clumsy girl and her favourite brand is Futuring Girl. Johnny Beppu (ジョニー別府 Beppu Jonī)- Starlight Academy's dance teacher and choreographer and Nanako's homeroom teacher. He is quite lively, often believing life to be a 'showtime', and constantly uses English phrases. He is named after and based on actor Johnny Depp. Ichigo Hoshimiya (星宮 いちご Hoshimiya Ichigo)- Ichigo as taken over Orihime Mitsuishi as the headmistress of Starlight Academy. She offers advice to the students and as a close bond with Kaede. Items ;Aikatsu Cards (アイカツ!カード, Aikatsu Kādo?) Aikatsu Cards are cards that contain digitised clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. ;Aikatsu System (アイカツシステム, Aikatsu Shisutemu?) The system in which Aikatsu Cards are utilised. When performing in an audition or performance, idols step through a dressing room, which requires them to insert their student pass and choice of Aikatsu Cards, where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitised, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance and allowing people to participate in the audience via online streaming. The system reads the emotions of spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance, which determines their success during auditions. ;Aikatsu Phone (アイカツフォン, Aikatsu Fon?) A handheld phone issued to each student of Starlight Academy. As well as providing various smartphone functions, such as calls, maps and a social network service, the Aikatsu Phone allows students to schedule and apply for auditions, as well as store and utilise their Aikatsu Cards for various purposes, such as holographically trying out coords. There are also a set of lights that are lit up when a student achieves a symbol pertaining to a certain idol quality. Category:Fan series Category:Star Aura! Aikatsu☆ Category:Fan Anime Category:User: CureKanade